You and me
by mullets
Summary: Tommy and Jude haven't spoken or seen each other in ten years but they show up at the same charity event. A jommy oneshot.


Okay so here's another of my Jommy oneshots. Please take the time to write me a review. The song "You and me" by Lifehouse is in bold font.

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or "You and me" by Lifehouse in bold in this fan fiction.

**what day is it**

It had been ten years since Tommy had last seen Jude.

**and in what month**

They hadn't spoken to each other at all since their breakup.

**this clock never seemed so alive**

The first few months Tommy would occasionally pick up his phone and dial that familiar number just to hang up after only one ring. Jude sometimes saw his name on her missed calls list but she couldn't bring herself to call him back.

**I can't keep up  
**Tommy had been reading the tabloids to keep up with the major events in her life. He knew she'd been in some weak relationships in the past few years that each seemed to only last a couple of months.

**and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

He saw her across the room and knew that she saw him too. Moving quickly he made it across the room in a mater of seconds to find her gone. He'd known she was going to be there and that was the only reason he'd shown up to this charity event in the first place.

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**with nothing to do**

The beautiful new artist he just started working with came up to him and started talking. As far as he was concerned she could have been telling him Darius was firing him off her album.

**nothing to lose**

He didn't care, all he wanted to do was catch another glimpse of Jude. Finally he spotted her again, she had been in the washroom. Politely as possibly he brushed off the singer and made his way towards the bar where Jude appeared to be ordering a martini.

**and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**

He did look away at all, for he was determined not to lose her again in the celebrity filled room. The bartender asked him what he wanted and he was not even sure what he said. He couldn't hear anything over the beat of his heart. Whatever he said must have satisfied the bartender though for he went off to make a drink. She recognized his voice but assumed she had imagined it as she had in the months following their breakup.

**all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
**Tommy tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to meet his gaze with a shocked one of her own.

**I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning**

The words he'd been planning to say were erased from his head and his voice caught in his throat. He'd been waiting for this moment for so many years and now that it was here he felt completely unprepared.

"Tommy?! It sure has been a long time."

"Yeah it has. You look even better than I remember Jude."

**I don't know where to go from here**

An awkward silence fell in between the former coworkers/lovers. Tommy didn't know how to put everything he wanted to say into words.

"Tommy, I should go I've-"

"No Jude, please just let me say what I've been wanting to for the last ten years."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

**cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove**

"Jude, I've regretted our breakup everyday since it happened. I've missed you so much. The only thing that's kept me sane was your music."

Silent tears slid down her face as she heard him open his heart to her.

**and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Her eyes met his only to say, "You could have called, Tommy. I've had the same number all this time." The her eyes fell back down to gaze at the floor.

"I wanted to but I was afraid you would push me away and I'm not sure I could have handed that."

**there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
**"I might have, but you know you were always my weak spot. You still are." Tears fell more rapidly down her face.

**everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right**

Tommy put his free hand under her chin and lifted it so that her eyes again met his own.

"I love you Jude. I always have and I always will, even if you don't every forgive me for being an idiot and breaking up with you."

"I'm just as foolish for not trying to apologize to you either. I love you too Tommy."

**you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose**

He pulled her into a kiss and when they finally came up for air they remembered that they were in a room full of other people.

**and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Tommy led her onto the dance floor and they began to slow dance. He rested his chin on her head which lay on his shoulder.

**you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove**

When the song ended they pulled away, but Tommy kept one arm around her waist. Some of the other celebrities gossiped about the two as they made their way back to the bar, but neither of them care.

**and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Tommy felt as though he could sit on this bas stool and just stare into her deep blue orbs forever. If this was just a dream he never wanted to wake up.

**what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive**


End file.
